Love Has No Boundaries
by Wolf-Knight-Angel
Summary: Taito. Can a happy ending be created when the lovers have to face thousands of troubles and problems? Well, this fic answers it all. R&R plz!
1. The end of my life,or maybe the start

Hi. I see you have found yourself into one of my fics. This fic is my third. You can read my others, which are called "Calm Before the Storm" & "Wolf's Harmony". I think they are pretty good, but it's not what I think. That what reviews are for. Lol, well anywho this is yaoi or for English terms, boy+boy. If you disapprove of this, then turn back right now. Now read that again. That is the final warning. I shouldn't have to be sued if you read this & don't want to. I can only show you the door, it's up to you to go through it or turn back. Ok that's enough, lol. Well for those of you still here *sees very little crowd* I will try to make this as good as I can, so without further ado, here's the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any other animes for that matter. I own myself, my life & this story that you are reading now. There, all done. Love Knows No Boundaries  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Don't worry son, you just have to get used to it." I mocked my father menancely. I would never get used to this. Who could get used to being separated from your friends, life, & most importantly, love? This was worse than death. I mean sure, maybe I'm overreaching here because you think I've never heard of mail, telephones or messengers, but it isn't the same. Plus it would be too much to make a phone call, or mail a letter, & I didn't have my computer with me since all of my stuff hasn't been delivered yet. Stupid delivery truck people. Taking their sweet old time while I sit here & rot away, heartbroken. It was Monday afternoon & our school was having its first pep rally. Yep, Dallas High School out in, Texas I think it is, was really thinking about winning. Well that was a fat chance. The team couldn't play to save their lives. I didn't really care for two reasons. One being, I don't really like football that much. I'm more into soccer & stuff. Second was I had more important things to think about, like my special wolf. I miss them, all of them. I wish I didn't have to be here. I need time to think. So while everyone was cheering, I quietly snuck away from the school. I walked down a dirt road, hands in my pockets, just walking. I couldn't take living here at all. It has been two weeks & I've only made three friends. Everyone else just asks why I'm here, or if I'm leaving soon, or if I have a girlfriend (girls obviously)? I quickly turn them down. They are just as annoying as back home. Oh, & let's not forget my favorite, why is my hair so stuck out into the atmosphere? He didn't mind my hair. He thought it was great the way it was. It's funny. No matter what I think about, it always leads back to him.  
  
"Matt." I uttered his words after thinking about him for days. The only person who probably knew what I was going through was Kari, Dawson, Skylee, & Tyson. In that order, sister, friend, friend, & other friend. My sister has always been with me, through thick & thin. I can always count on her. My friends stick by me too, so that's very good news because high school is tough. But not even they could replace Matt.  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!" Suddenly I was pulled from the dream world & staring down a huge mini-van about to stick me to the pavement. I couldn't move, or maybe I didn't want to. Maybe if I died, I would be able to see Matt one last time. I closed my eyes expecting the painful collison. Suddenly I was pushed to the side & landed hard in the grass. I didn't open my eyes expecting that I was dead, but what I heard next probably confirmed it.  
  
"You should watch your step Tai, or you'll end up a human Frisbee." I suddenly opened my eyes, not believing what I just heard.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"No, your imagination. Of course it's me." I couldn't believe it. It was really him. His hair, eyes, smile, everything. I wanted time to just stop right there, but that never happens. I didn't believe it still, so I did the only thing I could: I tackled him.  
  
"What was that for?!" He suddenly changed his tone though when he saw my face. I had tears streaming down like a fresh river. I just didn't know what else to do. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd have to remember to pray to the heavens for making this wish come true.  
  
"What's with the waterworks Tai?" He looked sincere & cute worrying over me. I just cried in his shirt, trying to hold it together. I didn't want him to see me like this so I got it together & answered with a question of my own.  
  
"I thought this was a dream because your not supposed to be here, so why are you?"  
  
"My dad is on a business trip, so I came along with him. Today is our last day though. I just came to look around & found you before you almost met face to face with the ground." I smiled sheeplishly. He always made me laugh, even during the worst situations.  
  
"Well we should be getting home. I've still have to finish packing & your parents are probably worried."  
  
"Yea." I agreed.  
  
"Plus I'm hungry." He laughed. I laughed too thinking how I could talk about my stomach at a time like this .We dusted ourselves off & started walking towards our homes. We were silent the whole walk, just admiring each other & enjoying each other's presence. Finally we arrived at his house & I knew the ride was other. It was still fun while it lasted.  
  
"Well, I guess this is bye Matt. I'll talk to you guys later, once I get my computer. Tell the other's I said hi, ok?"  
  
"Will do Tai. I'll be sure to tell them."  
  
"Well goodbye Matt. I'll see you." I didn't want to go, but there was nothing I could do. Suddenly I found myself getting an electrifying sensation from Matt's soft, silky lips touching my own. It felt like pure bliss & I never wanted it to be over, but nothing could change the fact that I couldn't stay with Matt. We parted & I was feeling empty like I was this morning. I felt my soul was given back to me, then ripped back out of my body.  
  
"Well take care Tai. I'll talk to you later." He left inside, looking just as sad as I felt. I knew it hurt him just as well. I just knew it. We were connected, so I knew I was right. I stood there for a couple of seconds, hoping that this cruel dream would end, but it wasn't as easy as the movies or TV. I finally trudged on home, looking like a depressed zombie. I finally reached home & just headed straight to my room. I wasn't hungry, thirsty or happy. I needed Matt & that was that. I just wanted my pain to end. I couldn't bare it anymore. I threw myself on my bed & wept my heart out. I soon fell into a deep slumber, not wanting to be awakened.  
  
It was morning & school was on the horizon. I got out of bed & got ready for school. I was dressed in my green shirt with red pants. I arrived at school to my first period & met my friends.  
  
"Hi Dawson, Skylee, Tyson. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just talking about the new kid."  
  
"The new kid?" I didn't know there was anyone knew here.  
  
"Yea, he's over there." I turned my head & scanned the room. I spotted a boy with blonde hair & a dark blue shirt & jeans. I couldn't see his face so I didn't know what he looked like. Then the bell rang for class & we all quieted up as our teacher, Miss Izuma, started to talk.  
  
"Attention class, we have a new student joining us. Will you come up to the front young man?" The student replied & stood up & walked up to the front. The feeling in my face must have left because I was feeling pale when I saw who it was.  
  
"Hello, my name is Yamato Ishida." He flashed one of his fancy smiles directly at me & the back of my head met the pavement, while I heading off to dreamland again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Well Thank you for joining me on this story. I would appreciate a review from you to tell me what I need to add or just to be nice, please? It doesn't take long. I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. I would also like to thank Tyson FoxFlame. She's been a great help & hopefully she reviews. Well that's all folks, cya. 


	2. Hard knocks and soft smiles

Hello everyone.I'm back with the second chapter.I'm just gonna start because I know your anxious,and because this is the second time I have to write this chapter.Tahnks for all the reviews also.Now on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own digimon,simple as that.  
  
"Love Knows No Boundries"  
  
Falling on the ground hurts alot more than you think.It seems so easy on t.v.,but it isn't.I awoke to find myself inside of the school hospital.When I opened my eyes I found myself staing at alot of light that my eyes weren't ready for yet.  
  
"You all right Tai?"Dawson,Skylee,Tyson,& Matt all asked at once.  
  
"Yea,I'm all right.My head just hurts."  
  
"Yea we kinda figured that out."Tyson laughed.  
  
"Well I don't care how well you think you feel,you need rest,so you're going home."Miss Willams,the school nurse said.  
  
"Well my house isn't too far,so I can walk there."She didn't buy it though.  
  
"No way young man,you're in no condition to walk home."  
  
"I'm alright Miss Williams,really.I just need a little rest."  
  
"No way am I letting you walk alone by yourself."Her face was stern & she meant what she said.  
  
"How about if I take him home Miss Willams?" Matt stood up and asked her.She thought about it for awhile and then came to a desicion.  
  
"Ok then,but be careful.I'll tell your teachers that you are leaving ealy,ok?"We nodded and got up to leave.She gave us a slip to be let out and then let us leave.I said goodbye to my friends and left for home with Matt.  
  
"So Mr.-yesterday-was-my-last-day-here,what's your excuse?"I questioned him.  
  
"I wanted to suprise you,that's all.I didn't know that you would faint.If I did,I wouldn't have done it."We were walking down the dirt road from yesterday and I suddenly perked up.  
  
"Well it's ok,I'm just glad your here to stay."I looked at him and he smiled at me and I returned the gesture.We arrived at my house and I let me and Matt in.My parents were gone so we were home free.  
  
"Want a snack Matt?"I asked.  
  
"No thanks,not hungry."He plopped down on my couch and turned the t.v. on.  
  
"Isn't that cool?The rest of the day to ourselves and we're at home.Are we lucky or what?"He asked while I headed toward the couch with a sandwhich.  
  
"I'd say really lucky."I sat in his lap and looked at what he was watching.He was just surfing through channels until he stopped at a old soccor match I had seen already,but we watched it anyhow.I was so intrested in the game I didn't notice Matt sneak up on my sandwhich until it was too late.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry?"I asked.  
  
"I'm not,I just wanted a quick bite,like now."He bit my neck playfully and I yelped as I got up.  
  
"What are you,a vampire?"I spat.  
  
"Yes,and I'm hungry for you."I finished the last of my sandwhich quickly before Matt tackled me to the ground.We wrestled a little bit after that,being extra careful not to break anything.After we were tired,which was about two hours later,it was time for Matt to leave,but not before I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.He purred as he kissed my lips,then parted and started heading down the street..I sat there with a small smile on my face as I closed the door and left to my room.I just sat there on my bed since I didn't have any homework.I started daydreaming,when Kari came home and came in my room.  
  
"Hi Tai,how was school?"I apparently didn't hear her because she then screamed in my ear to wake me out of my dreams.  
  
"Wake up Tai!"  
  
"Ow,what was that for Kari?"I questioned her.  
  
"You were daydreaming,so I woke you up.What are you so happy about?'She asked.  
  
"Matt's here and I saw him today."  
  
"O.Well then,does he have any of your classes?"  
  
"O,no I forgot to ask."  
  
"Then call him."  
  
"O nooooooooooo!!"I yelled.  
  
"What Tai?"Kari asked,concerned.  
  
"I forgot to ask for Matt's number."  
  
"O Tai,your hopeless."She just laughed and left and I was stuck to myself to dream for a little while longer,then I left to go watch t.v.I sure did learn a lesson today though.Make sure you have a nice pillow to land on when you faint.I rubbed my head to relieve this lesson.  
  
Well there's the chapter for now.I'm sorry if it seems short in a way.I was in quite a rush.I should have the next chapter up soon,since I already know what I'm gonna right about.Well that's all,please review.Thanks for reading and bye. 


	3. Stars Bright, Moon Light, Nice Night

Well I'm back everyone to update. I had some things on my mind & had to take a break. But now I'm back & ready to continue. Well first, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated them. Now that you've waited so long for this, I'm just gonna do the disclaimer & then start.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, then I would have made it better by putting Tai & Matt together. So there, I don't own it, never will. Also if you haven't been paying attention, or got here from a link, then this story is yaoi, meaning boy+boy. If you don't like, leave now. There, now on with this fic.  
  
"...."(talking) *....*(thinking) ()()()()()()()()()-scene change  
  
"Love Has No Boundaries  
  
It was a week after Tai got over the shock of seeing Matt and Tai healed from his 'accident'. School got interesting now that Matt was here. He felt alive, like he was free to do whatever he wanted. He hung out every single day with Matt, and he finally had his computer, so now he could talk to everyone back in Japan.  
  
"Hey Matt" Tai greeted his friend and love on Monday.  
  
"What's up Tai?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just trying to wake up from my dream."  
  
"And what dream would that be?" the blonde questioned.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tai flashed one of his genuine grins.  
  
"O brother" said Matt. They walked down the hall until they caught up with Tyson, Skylee, and Dawson. Dawson and Skylee were in a fight, so Tai asked Tyson about it.  
  
"Hey Tyson? What's up with those two?" he questioned the girl.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she replied.  
  
"They're siblings, they fight about everything. But it is your fault." she continued.  
  
"My fault" Tai repeated.  
  
"Yes, your fault. They're fighting on how long it'll take for you to ask Matt out." she finished. Matt's face flushed pure crimson, while Tai simply turned around, too embarrassed to face her.  
  
"Tyson, you didn't need to say that!" Tai yelled. While that happened Matt just leaned against the wall and watched the bickering.  
  
"Wow, you sure know how to make friends, Tai" Matt teased.  
  
"Well if you don't shut up, you'll be my next friend." Tai threatened.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Yagami" Matt challenged. Unfortunately, the tardy bell rang and everyone ran to class. Tai and Matt raced to their seats as fast as they could. As soon as they arrived their English teacher, Mrs. Tamazuda, arrived to class.  
  
*********************Tai's POV*********************************  
  
"Ok students, we will be studying on subject verbs and past tense verbs." She said. As she droned on, I couldn't think of anything else except what to do later on with Matt.  
  
*Hmm, maybe he could come over my house. Naw, too boring. We could take a walk. Naw, even worse. Wait, how about we got to dinner*  
  
"Mr. Yagami, would you please tell me what you need to have an complete sentence?" Mrs. Tamazuda's voice interrupted my musing.  
  
"Umm, well...," I looked around the room until I saw Matt; and he just pointed to the board. I saw all the notes the teacher had written. How stupid was I? Don't answer that.  
  
"You need an agreeing subject, an agreeing noun, and an agreeing verb."  
  
"Correct, but next time please pay attention instead of wandering off to kiddieland."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I turned back to Matt and he was just paying attention, like nothing had happened. I would thank him later though. The day dragged on like that mostly, until I was finally freed from the evil building.  
  
"Slave drivers." I said.  
  
"Yea, no kidding." Dawson said. We were heading home until Tyson dragged me back.  
  
"Ok Tai, spill it." she said.  
  
"Spill what?" I was confused.  
  
"I know you have something planned for Matt." she said. "And, as being one of your closest friends.................I DEMAND YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. It took me awhile to get my hearing back after that one.  
  
"Why, so you can interfere?" I asked, once I did.  
  
"Now now Tai, interfering sounds like such a strong word. It's more like...giving people a kick in the ass to get them going." She said cheekily.  
  
"Oh, that sounds so much better." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me?" she pleaded me.  
  
"Yeah...........tomorrow." With that I ran.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, Yagami." she yelled after me. Luckily, Matt was still walking home. I quickly caught up with him and he just looked at me.  
  
"You all right, man?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just trying to get away from nosy Tyson." I caught my breath and we just walked.  
  
"Oh yeah before I forget Matt, I've got to get your number."  
  
"Yea, it's 639-4721. I wrote it down since I knew you would forget before you got home." He gave me the number and I stowed it in my pocket. After that, we just walked to our houses. A few minutes later, that got boring so we had a race. I was, without a doubt, in first. Well ok, Matt was pretty close, but I won. After we raced to his house, he went inside and I left to my house. I entered and saw Kari on the couch.  
  
"What's up Kari? Have fun today?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, Mom and Dad are out. They won't be back until later."  
  
*Great, that would work out to my advantage*  
  
"So what are you up to tonight Tai?" Kari always knew when there was something going on. Yet, I have no clue how.  
  
"Noting, just gonna call Matt and maybe go out later. Will you be all right by yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Sure no problem, Tai. I'm a big girl." she joked.  
  
"I know." With that, I left for my room, dropped my books and called Matt.  
  
"Hello, Matt Ishida speaking."  
  
"What's up Blondie?" I replied back.  
  
"Haha, very funny Tai. Nothing's up. Now why did you call me three minutes after you just saw me?"  
  
"No real reason. Just wanted to check up on you, and to see if you wanted to go out tonight?" He pondered for a second, then said, "Sure, I'd love to. What time should I pick you up?"  
  
"8:00, and I'll pick you up, beautiful."  
  
"Ok, see ya then, Tai." With that he hung up and so did I. I soon thought about what to wear, since it was now 6:30. I finally decided to go take a shower, then get ready. It only took me 15 minutes. I asked Kairi on what to wear. She decided on my black shirt with Flameboy on it and black cargo pants. I was done at 7:00, so I just did my hair. Meaning I just ran my brush through it. It was 7:05, and I was getting impatient. In the end, I called Matt to ask if we could leave at 7:30 instead. He agreed and said to give him 25 minutes. So I just watched TV with Kari until 7:27. I took my key just in case and kissed Kari goodbye. I left out the house and ran down the road. I arrived in three minutes flat. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by TK.  
  
"Hey Tai, Matt's almost ready. He's doing his hair." TK told me.  
  
"Oh great, this will take a few years."  
  
"I heard that, Tai." Matt stepped out wearing a blue shirt with the buttons opened at the top. Under that, he had a plain white T-shirt and blue cargo pants. I almost dropped dead from his look.  
  
"Stop drooling Tai, or you'll flood us." He laughed and led me outside.  
  
"So where are we going, Tai?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, I forgot to find a place." I gave him a goofy smile.  
  
"Figures. Ok then, how about I suggest something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, just so we can eat." I smiled quickly and he couldn't help but laugh. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me to that dirt road where I first saw him again. We went to the forest nearby and ran on a path that led to a lake. It was getting darker, but we soon reached a clearing with a lake. In the middle was a cart with two plates covered with tops.  
  
"Something tells me that you planned this out" I smiled.  
  
"Now Tai, where would you get an idea like that?" he questioned and just smirked. I sat down in a chair and he sat opposite me. The stars were out and the moon was full and it looked amazing. We soon uncovered our plates and before me was a plate filled with a tasty burger and fries, one of Matt's specialties.  
  
"Didn't know what else to make." he said.  
  
"It's ok, this is great." I soon dug in and enjoyed this night. We just kept glancing at each other from time to time.  
  
Meanwhile....................................................()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Tyson, why are we out here again?" Skylee asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm missing my favorite show." Dawson whined.  
  
"Because, we're gonna see what Tai and Matt are up to. Any more questions?" she asked. The other two quieted down.  
  
"Good, now be quiet." Tyson peeked around in the bushes, watching the couple eat their food.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
10 minutes later, Tai and Matt were done with their food and they left to go home.  
  
"What about your cart, Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it tomorrow." he quickly took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Breath mint?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Tai popped one in his mouth.  
  
"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Almost." Matt said with a smile.  
  
"And here I thought I was gonna thank you for today."  
  
"It's ok, don't mention it." he said. They were nearing Matt's house and soon were there. They stood outside for a while longer until at last Matt decided to go inside.  
  
"Well I guess this is the end of the date." he said.  
  
"Not quite." Tai replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()-Tyson  
  
"Look, they stopped at Matt's house. Let's see if they kiss."  
  
"I think they will." said Skylee.  
  
"Will not." argued Dawson.  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too"  
  
"Will both of you shut up?!" Tyson screamed. That clamped both of them up.  
  
"Stop fighting for 5 minutes at least! Gosh.." She hissed. They stayed quiet and they continued to watch Tai and Matt.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-Tai and Matt  
  
"I mean, I'll provide desert." Tai said with a sly grin. Before Matt could ask, he was pulled into an exciting, heart bounding kiss. He soon leaned into it. They kissed like that for a couple of minutes, until they parted.  
  
"Well, that was good." said Tai.  
  
"Yea, thanks, Tai." Matt thanked.  
  
"No, thank you Matt, for everything. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, Tai left, leaving Matt dazed for awhile, until he got his senses back and went inside.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()-Tyson  
  
"Told you." said Skylee, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Whatever, can we just go home now? It's getting cold." Dawson was freezing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." said Tyson.  
  
*But I will keep an eye out for those two.* Tyson thought to herself, with a glint in her eye.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Whew, done. Man that was long. Well, I needed to get that out. Now, please review. I would like to thank Tyson_FoxFlame, better known as Tyson. She deserves half, if not all the credit. Now I'm out. I'm also changing my name back to digininga, it just sounds better. Well cya guys, peace.  
  
Hey guys, Tyson FoxFlame here. Wonderin' how I got here? I'm a magician. Lol, anyways. Tenchi here, or I prefer to call him Heero, gave me too much credit. I mean sure, I gave him all of Tyson's lines and some ideas, but he wrote it all out. Good boy. Lol, well just as a sidenote, Tyson, Dawson, and Skylee belong to me. Hell, I AM Tyson. Well, I'll shut up now. Please be nice to him and leave a review? I've been begging for him to update forever and he finally did. And he did great! Please give him reviews! 


	4. Not what it seems to be

Hi dear,loyal fans.I'm suprised that your still here.Ok,I'm just gonna get right on with the chapter,but I warn you,it's gonna get a little intense with the action,so forgive me if I do something that you don't like,ok?Now,on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own it,simple as that.Plus if I did,I'd get beat up by other writers for me to give them the rights to it.Now,on with this fic.  
  
  
  
"Love has no Boundaries"  
  
"Not what it seems to be"  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
It was a warm summer Saturday and I was hyped to play a game of soccer,since I was getting a little out of practice.I had called Matt earlier and asked him if he wanted to meet up with me to play.Now I was at the park with my favorite soccer ball that Matt had given me for one of my birthdays,waiting for him to show up.I finally saw him and ran over to greet him.  
  
"Hi Matt.Ready to be beaten by the greatest soccer player ever?"I joked.  
  
"Ha,you wish."He smiled and we moved onto the soccer field and lined up.After that we just kept stealing the ball from each other and trying to score.We were'nt really keeping track of points.Soon,after we were very tired and sweaty,we headed home.We decided to go to the mall after we took a shower.I finished and locked up the house,since Kari was at one of here friend's house.  
  
After that I stopped by Matt's house to pick him up.Luckily the mall wasn't too far away,so we just walked over there.On the way we talked about what happened after I moved.  
  
"So,what happened after I left?"I asked."I didn't have my computer and you guys didn't know my new phone nuber,so u couldn't call.Anything intresting happen?"  
  
"Nope,not really.We just went on with our lives,but it wasn't the same without our goofy leader around."  
  
"Heh,funny,"I chuckled."I guess life would be boring without me."  
  
"Yea,it was.But now I'm here and we can spend time together.But it's just not the same as back home."  
  
"Yea,I know what you mean."We walked in silence after that.It was odd,really.First I hated this plae to no end,and now,I'm enjoying it like a kid in Disneyland.I guess that was Matt's charm affecting me.He always had his way of making me smile and laugh.I just wished it could last forever and that things could go back to the way they were.  
  
"Hey,uh,Tai?"  
  
"Yea Matt?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh,I guess we are."I stopped and stared at a huge sign that read "Shopping Mall".I looked at Matt with a sly grin and we raced down the halls running as fast as we could.You'd think that we'd have lost most of our energy just walking here,and from our match earlier,but then,maybe you didn't know us that well,did you?  
  
"Last one to the arcade pays for the games!" I yelled.  
  
"Your on Yagami."We both arrived at the same time,ducking and dodging diffrent items and people.Matt almost hit a trashcan,trying to take a shortcut.  
  
"Well,who pays?"  
  
"This one's one me Tai,since your the one who made dinner plans."He walked up to a counter and got us some tokens,and soon the game fest was on.I was in the middle of beating Matt in a racing game,when someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey,what's up Tai,Matt?"came Tyson's voice.  
  
"O hey tyson,what's up?"I asked.  
  
"Nothing much,just drop off Skylee with her friends,and Dawson's at home."  
  
"O,well me and Matt are just playing games."  
  
"O,I see.Well you mind if I join?"She asked.  
  
"Sure,just get ready to lose."  
  
"Your on Tai."We soon battled on like that until it turned dark and we ran out of quarters.  
  
"Well,me and Tai better get home."Matt said.  
  
"Yea,I'll see you guys at school on monday,ok?"  
  
"Yea,sure tyson."I said.She then pulled me to the side.  
  
"And your gonna tell me what you've been doing with Matt,got it?No if's,and's,or but's,ok?"She had that wierd look in her eye that said that she was gonna get her story,one way or another.I quickly replied with a yes and me and Matt left the mall.  
  
"Well,that was fun,wasn't it?"  
  
"Yea,we have to do it again sometime."Suddenly,Matt stopped and just listened for awhile.All of a sudden,a bush started moving and a boy with a blue shirt with black jeans walked out.  
  
"O ho,sorry to bother you,but have you seen my friends?"he asked.  
  
"Nope,haven't seen anyone around except you.Hi,I'm Tai.What's your name?"I asked him.  
  
"My name's Anthony.But my friends call me Tony.Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yea,this is my friend Matt."Matt just waved and looked the other way.  
  
"Well,it's been nice meeting you.I'll see you guys later,ok?"  
  
"Ok,see ya."He walked away after that and I asked Matt what was wrong.  
  
"What was up with the silence act back there?"  
  
"I don't know,something just didn't feel right with that kid."I thought it was Matt just being paranoid,thinking that kid was crazy or something like that.I dropped Matt back home and then left for mine.I thought about what Matt had said for a little while longer,and it did seem kinda strange.But maybe I was just being silly.But I didn't know how true that Matt's statement was gonna be.  
  
Whew,finnaly finished.man that was tough.I was trying to get a little more action,but instead,I just made a normal ch.O well,finnaly got it out.  
  
Thanks for reviewing so far and please review now.I promise I'll make the next ch. more exciting. 


	5. Fiery escape

Hi everyone.I'll just get this started,since I know that's what you want.Ok,here we go.  
  
Disclaimer:You know the drill.I don't own it,got it?Good.  
  
P.S.This is the revised edition.There's nothing new,just some spelling and grammar editations and a bottom note,that's all.Thanks for reading.  
  
"Love Has No Boundries"  
  
"Fiery escape"  
  
"Attention all students.This is an anoucement from your principal.Please,no cutting in the lunch line.You need to keep order during all school hours.If we catch you cutting,then you will have detention after school.Thank you,that's all."  
  
"You hear that Matt,you need to be a good boy or you'll get in trouble."Tai said,grinning with his wide tooth smile.  
  
"Yea,whatever.You're the one who didn't finish thier math homework last night."Instant nosebleed for Tai.Matt walked through the hallway,smirking all the way.  
  
"Uh,yea,about that,Matt,can I please borrow your math homework.I just wanna...check to see what you got."Tai grinned sheepishly at this.  
  
"Yea,right,and would you like an extra order of bullshit with those fries?"  
  
"Please yama,I need that homework.I'll make it up to you,I promise."Tai pleaded,with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Grr,o,alright,but this is the only time,got it?You do your own work next time,ok?Or your SOL'd(1)."  
  
"Thank you,o great yama.You are the best."Tai answered,while fake bowing.  
  
"Yea,your right."Matt smirked.Tai stuck out his toungue.  
  
"Yo,Tai,Matt.What's up?"  
  
"Hey Tyson,Skylee,Dawson,how ya doing?"Matt replied casually.  
  
"Good,good.We're just heading to our first period,since it's almost time to start school."  
  
"Yea,I'm just waiting on Tai.He needs to finish his homework."replied Matt,pointing a thumb at Tai.  
  
"Figures."said Tyson  
  
"Well,we've gotta go now.We'll catch up with you guys later,ok?"  
  
"Yea,bye."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing."  
  
"Well,that's us Tai,let's go."Matt said,draging Tai.  
  
"Hey,hold on Matt."  
  
"No time Tai.Hurry it up."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"As you can see here,we have the x-intercept,and the y-intercept,and blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah."That's how Tai percieved the inconsistent yapping of his Math teacher.  
  
"Teacher,may I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
"If you can answer this question Mr. Yagami."  
  
"Umm.......5?"  
  
"Correct,you may leave,but hurry back."  
  
Thank you short-attention span.Tai hurried out of the classroom and wandered the halls a little bit.He needed a break from the 86 this and 9-2 that.He finally reached his destination and went into the stall.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiing,Riiiiiiiiiiing."  
  
O no,that's the fire alarm.What's it doing on?Problaby some doofus pulling a prank.Suddenly,flames surrounded the entrance to the bathroom,and Tai's only escape.  
  
Shit,ok,calm down Tai.This is perfectly fine.I'm ok.I'm great curled up in this little ball in the corner.The flames were getting dangerously closer to Tai,which was not,a great thing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Ok Mr. Ishida.Up to the blacktop and then stop."  
  
"Yea,yea,whatever."Matt mumbled.He didn't feel like doing all of this crap,all because of a suprise fire drill,or a stupid prank.  
  
"Are all of the students evacuated?"A nearby teacher asked another.  
  
"Yea,all except one.They say one is trapped inside.A Tai Yagami,or something."  
  
"O,this is serious."  
  
Tai,no,he's still stuck.He can't be.He could be in danger right this second.Matt suddenly bolted toward the school,despertly hoping to find Tai in time.  
  
"Hey,you!!!Come back!!!"Matt didn't hear them,nor could care less.He rushed into the school and frantically hurried through all the corridors.he finally saw some smoke near the bathrooms.Panting,Matt called out Tai's name,hoping for an answer.  
  
"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"he yelled.  
  
"Matt,in here."That's all Matt needed until he rushed into the bathroom.He came face to face with a roaring flame,almost engulfing his koi(2).Without a second thought,he jumped through,almost burning himself.  
  
"Tai,are you ok?"Matt asked,while checking for any burns.  
  
"Yea,I'm ok Matt.Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it.Can you stand?"  
  
"Yea."Matt instantly lifted Tai to his feet,then put his arm around his shoulder.Suddenly,the fire was put out and firefighters came in and rescued them out of the building.  
  
Figures,they come now when everything's said and done.Matt thought.The boys were quickly rushed to the nurse's office,which was on the other side of the building.  
  
"Well,you two are both fine,thank goodness.I just have to call your parents now."With that,the nurse vanished.  
  
"Well,that's two Tai,you owe me big."Matt smiled.  
  
"I know Matt,I'll never,ever forget it."Tai quickly pecked Matt on the lips,then sat back down on his cot,with Matt sitting on the side.  
  
"Your welcome Tai,always."  
  
"Who do you think it was,principal?"  
  
"I don't think it was someone.None of the alarm systems where pulled."This perked up Matt's ears,and he got closer to investigate.  
  
"Maybe a system glitch?"The nurse questioned.  
  
"No,we were monitering the whole system the entire time.Nothing went wrong."  
  
"Then what could it have been?"  
  
"We don't know yet.We're looking into it now."  
  
"Hmm."Matt's brain started thinking rapidly,trying to figure out this mystery.Secretly,in a window,a dark figure smiled menencinly.  
  
"Perfect,the plan's working."The figure walked away silently.He was never spotted by Matt or Tai.He wasn't spotted by anyone for that matter.  
  
I am so sorry about rushing this.I just checked for all the mistakes,and found tons.I didn't even do the bottom notes.I'm really sorry.I was just trying to get this out quickly for you guys.It was all tysonfoxflame's fault anyway.lol.Just kidding.Well here's the secret messages.  
  
(1)SOL'd:For those of you who don't know what this means,it's $ht Outta Luck.  
  
(2)koi:My friends keep telling me it's love in japonese or chinese,I forgot.If anyone thinks this is wrong,please tell me,ok?  
  
Well,that's all.Again I'm so sorry.Bye.Please R&R and have a nice day. 


	6. Mysterious Intentions: Part 1

* * *

(Walks in) Hello everyone.Greetings,and thanks for dropping by to see what happens to Tai and Matt in "Love Has No Boundries".Well,this ch. is going to be a pivitol ch.I guess that's what you can call it.It reveals more of the plot,especially since I'm going to introduce yet,ANOTHER new character.Plus we'll also see more of Anthony and I have big plans for him.Anywho,here you go,enjoy!  
  
Disclamer:Your joking if you think I own digimon.I wouldn't have to write fanfiction if I did,I'd just change the series myself.lol.Anywho,here's the chapter.

* * *

"Love Has No Boundries"   
  
"Mysterious Intentions:Part 1"  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
"Maybe a system glitch?"The nurse questioned.  
  
"No,we were monitering the whole system the entire time.Nothing went wrong."  
  
"Then what could it have been?"  
  
"We don't know yet.We're looking into it now."  
  
"Hmm."Matt's brain started thinking rapidly,trying to figure out this mystery.Secretly,in a window,a dark figure smiled menencinly.  
  
"Perfect,the plan's working."The figure walked away silently.He was never spotted by Matt or Tai.He wasn't spotted by anyone for that matter.

* * *

Present  
  
Tai's P.O.V.  
  
"Jeez, man I'm sleepy. Class was boring as usual. The only thing that was interesting was the new kid that showed up." I said, talking to Tyson, Skylee, Dawnson, and Matt.

We were all sitting at lunch,conversing with each other about the day's events. Our location was under a tree in the courtyard, huddled together. Skylee and Tyson were talking to each other until I said that, which earned me a look from Tyson. Dawson was listening to his cd player, obviously enjoying his music, and Matt was completely out of it.  
  
"You're always sleepy, Tai. What? Did you not sleep last night or something?" Tyson questioned, obviously annoyed with my complaining.

"And what new kid?I haven't seen anyone new here?"she said, looking all over the yard. She finally gave up, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"For your information, Tyson, no I didn't. If you don't remember, I was nearly burnt to death two days ago." Yeah, it had been two days since the mysterious fire started and no one in school knew who had started it.  
  
"Jeez, sorry. You didn't have to bite my head off. Oh, and speaking of info," Tyson got extremely close all of a sudden. "You still owe me an explaination about your and Matt's date." Aww man,I had thought she'd forgotten all about that.  
  
"Hmm, thought I forgot, didn't you?"she said with a smirk.  
  
"Actually I did." I said smiling sheepishly. Suddenly, I noticed that the blonde in question wasn't speaking that much. He just twirled his food with his fork staring at it intently, like he had something heavy on his mind.  
  
"Yo ,Yama, what's the matter? Aren't you gonna eat your food?" I questioned him with a concerned look on my face.  
  
"Go ahead, take it." he said, passing the tray to me. Now I knew something was up. Matt never gave me his food without a price, now he was just handing it to me. Not that I was complaining,I was just concerned.  
  
"Tai!!!!!!!!" Tyson said, nearly blowing out my hearing for the millionth time.  
  
"What?!" I yelled back with the same amount of volume.  
  
"You still haven't told her the details." Skylee said. "And now she's impatient."she added, smiling cheerfully. For some reason, she and Dawson started to become quiet also right after my date with Matt. Whatever Tyson did to them must have been awful to shut them up.  
  
"All right, all right, jeez. If it'll get you off my back. Matt and I just had dinner, that's all. We ate dinner, had dessert, left, went to his house, we kissed, I left. Happy?" I said, breathing heavily after my rushed explaination.  
  
"Just dandy." Tyson replied, finally happy that I gave her my detailed report. Now back to what I was trying to get at.  
  
"Matt, I know there's something wrong with you. Now we can forget the crap and just skip to the explaining, or we can do it the hard way." With this, Matt sighed and looked toward me.  
  
"It's just, I can't believe that I let you get caught in that fire. And also, I have that creepy feeling again. I just can't shake it for some reason." I looked at him, totally clueless on what to say or do.  
  
"Umm, maybe it's just a hunch. I mean, I still wanna know who started that fire also. And you don't have to worry about me getting caught up. It was my fault for wandering around and besides you saved me anyway, and that's just as good." With that said, I grinned at him and he finally lightened up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Tai."he said, smiling back at me.  
  
"Aren't I always?" I replied, grinning at everyone.  
  
"Umm,no." Was my monotone reply from everyone there, including Dawson who had finally took his earphones off and and perked his ears up into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Now that Matt's cheered up, anyone else see that new kid in class?  
  
"I've seen him." Matt said. "He's in my biology class."  
  
"I haven't seen him, Tai. Is he good looking?" Tyson asked quickly.  
  
"Tyson, I may be gay, but I wouldn't check out another guy when I have Matt here to keep me company." I said, giving her a cross look.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Tai." Matt said while looking at me seductively. I could tell what he was thinking and replied with my own response.  
  
"Yeah I know, Matt. Give me that look later though, we don't have time." I said while looking toward the clock. As soon as I did, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We all grabbed our trays and emptied our trash, walking into the hallway.  
  
"Hey Tai! You never answer my question!" Tyson yelled at me again. This girl really needed to turn the volume waaaaaaaaay down.  
  
"Well if you wanna know so bad Tyson, see for yourself." I smirked while pointing to a brunnette about my height with brown eyes and skin paler then mine. He was wearing blue jeans and a black polyester shirt with blue flames on it. I think Tyson's eyes almost popped out. Suddenly, he walked toward us and Tyson almost gagged.   
  
"Hello there, my name's Bryan. I'm new here and it's nice to meet you guys." With this, he outstreched his hand and smiled cheerfully at us. Skylee was about to go to shake his hand, but Tyson got there first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tyson. Nice to meet you too.These are my friends: Skylee, Dawson, Yamato, and Taichi." At this, we waved at him, seeing as Tyson had his full attention.

"So, you said your new here, huh? How about I show you to your next class?" Tyson said, quickly pulling Bryan away from the rest of us.  
  
"But Tyson, you're never that nice to anyone, including me!"I yelled to her back. She quickly turned her head behind her shoulder and gave me the stink-eye. I simply stuck my toungue out at her and then she was gone.  
  
"Seems cupid's hit his mark with her finally." Dawson said, sniggering in between.  
  
"Hmph, finally you talk. I thought you had gone mute. Now let's go before we're late." Matt said, hurrying us to class.  
  
"Class, I'm proud to announce we have another new student. Please welcome your new classmate, Anthony Baxton." The door was swung open and revealed the same kid I saw at the mall. He was now wearing navy blue jeans and a red polyester shirt with a dragon on it. I could now see his features clearly. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and if he didn't remind me of Matt, then I don't know what did.  
  
"Say hello to everyone Anthony, then take a seat behind Mr. Yagami in the back." The teacher said, outstretching a finger toward me.  
  
"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." With that, he did as he was told and approached the seat behind me.  
  
As he sat down, he said,

"Hello again,nice to see you again."

and smiled at me quickly. I suddenly knew what Matt was feeling as I had a weird empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. As I pushed the feeling away and tried to focus on my lesson, I could've sworn I heard someone say 'perfect,the plan is in action and is in motion.'. But it was so soft, I thought I imagined it.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell me where the city of Kuwait is?" The room was silent until a teacher suddenly bursted in, panting heavily. She was a thin lady with red hair and a pink dress.  
  
"Hurry, we need you in room 193. A kid's passed out there." Wait, that was the room Matt was in. 'What if.....?' My thoughts trailed off. With that, I raced out of my seat and into the hallway to prove my suspision wrong, I hoped........................

To be Continued

* * *

Hmm,wonder what's wrong with Matt eh? Well you'll have to come back for more to find out. But that's the good news. For the next two weeks, starting Saturday, I'm going to NY for my vacation, and I desperetely need oneducks under bed. Don't kill me,once I get back, I will be feeling better, and be ready to write again. In the meantime, please review. I'll never know what I need to fix or change unless you guys review and tell me. So, I'll see you guys in two weeks, goodbye.


	7. Mysterious Intentions: Part 2

Hello everyone.It's been awhile,hasn't it?Well,I'm here now,and I'd like to think all of the people who've reviewed my story so far.Thank you all:  
  
Dark Willow  
  
KitsuneAkai13  
  
DarkMetalAngel of Descruction  
  
Neo-chan  
  
Eri21  
  
Sillie  
  
BessArtist  
  
Shadow-seraph  
  
And last,but not least:Tyson Foxflame!Thank you very much for inspiring to even write fanfiction in the first place.As a token of my appreciation,I'm going to give you two giant plushies modeled after Tai and Yamato.Thanks for reviewing all of my stories,and everyone else who've reviewed also.I think this story has changed from the way I first imagined it,but I still like it,and obviously,you do too.Now,here's the second part to Mysterious Intentions.  
  
Disclaimer:Don't know why I have to say this everytme,but here it goes.I do not own any characters except for Bryan,Anthony,Skylee,and Dawson.I think everyone can tell where I got the name tyson from,and I still don't own her.The same can be said for Tai,Matt,digimon,and any other digimon character.I hope everyone gets the point now.Thank you,and please read the VERY IMPORTANT A.N. at the bottom.Thank you,and enjoy.  
  
"................"--------------talking  
  
.................----------------thinking  
  
"Love Has No Boundries"  
  
"Mysterious Intentions:Part 2"  
  
Tai's P.O.V.  
  
My breath came in short puffs now,having raced halway across the school to reach my destination.I didn't want to believe what my mind was telling me,and that gave me the strength to keep going.If it wasn't for me,then it was for Yama that I would keep running,no matter what.I knew in the back of my mind that it was him.I couldn't shake that feeling off for the life of me.But I didn't want it to be true.He was already suffering,and I could tell.He wouldn't willingly tell me himself,but his eyes sang like a stool pigeon.I soon saw that I was nearing the classroom he was in.  
  
"187,188,18...oof."Great,I trip on my shoe laces.Some hero I must be.I quickly try to stand on my feet,but then everything around my turns a darker shade and all time stops.I felt like I was in one of those old 70's black-and-white films.Everyone,and everything seemed to stop in place.Even my breath hitched in my chest,as if it was supposed to stop too.  
  
"Man,it took forever to catch you.You sure bolted out the door when that teacher came in."Suddenly a figure walked into my line of vision.I had to rub my eyes a few times to make sure my vision was still working correctly.He was still there.And it looked like.........Matt!  
  
"Matt?!Is that you?"  
  
"Matt?If you mean that boy you were with at the mall,then no.He's still in the classroom.Some people say he might not make it.A shame really,he was kinda coola,and good looking too."  
  
"What the fuck are you saying?And where the hell is this place?"This guy,Anthony,was ticking me off,especially when he was talking about Matt that way.  
  
"What?You mean you don't remember your own school?Don't tell me that bump knocked out your memory?"With this,he chuckled like everything was okay and dandy,while Matt was suffering just a few classrooms away.  
  
"Answer me!Why are we here,and how come you're not frozen,and as a matter of fact,me too?"  
  
"Tai,tai,tai.I thought you would figure it out.Guess things never change.No matter how long it's been."He gave another long chuckle after that remark and it just pissed me off even more.He suddenly stopped and perked up,like he was late for a meeting or something.  
  
"I wish we had more time,but if we don't hurry,your blonde boytoy might not make it.Here,catch."With this he tossed me a bottle of a clear liquid,that looked like water,except that it was a little gray colored.  
  
"No time to explain,just make sure he drinks it,and alot too.Well,I'll cya around,Taichi Yagami."With this,he walked off and dissapeared as fast as he appeared.Then I was running,I wasn't even aware of it,until my breathing was heavy again.I suddenly spotted a classroom,with the door wide open and students lining up in a row.I knew I was here.I pushed past all of the other kids and peered inside to see what I never wanted to in the first place.Matt was in a wheelchair,limp and looking lifeless.Quickly I rushed to his side and called out his name.  
  
"Matt,Matt!Wake up,please.Nurse,what happened to him?"I hurridly question her,wanting to know what was ailing the most important person in my life.  
  
"He seems to have passed out from overexhaustion and heat.He needs to go to the nurse's office.I'll let you come,but only because you know him so well.Also,if that water is for him,he needs it right away."I nod a yes to her,and give Matt some of the....whatever it was to him,as Anthony's words rang in my head again.  
  
"Just make sure he drinks it,and alot too."  
  
Taking Anthony's advice to heart,I lifted Matt's head and slid the mysterious liquid down his throat.He seemed to be coming around,because he stirred a little,then remained motionless again.I took that as a cue to take Matt to the nurse's office now.I pushed his wheelchair down the hall,following the teacher,which seems like an eternity.As we walked passed,I could feel not only the concerned looks of all of the students around,but also the death glares of all of the jealous girls there that wanted to be in my postion right now.I quickly blew them off and rushed into the room as the nurse closed the door.  
  
"I'm going to go get him a wet cloth now.Please stay here adn make sure he's ok."With that,she turned on her heel and left.I turned my gaze back to Matt just as his beautiful eyes fluttered open and he quickly sat up.  
  
"Whoa there tiger.You're gonna have to settle down Matt.You don't feel well."I laid him back down,and he rested his head against the pillow softly.  
  
"I had the wierdest dream ever.I dreamed that you jumped off of a building and then fell into the ocean.Then suddenly you were behind me and pushed me into the waves.I was drowning,and I called out to you,but you just walked off and left me."He blurted out quickly.  
  
"I thought you were gone for good Tai."With this,he grabbed my waist tightly ad started sobbing into it.  
  
"Hey,it's okay Matt.I'm here now.You don't have to worry.I'm never gonna leave or abandon you,"I said,stroking his head softly and trying to calm him down."Now come on Matt.That's not the Yama I remember."He flashed a warm smile toward me soon after,and then the nurse came back to put the wet cloth on his head to stop the fever he had.After she left,I asked Matt what had happened in class.  
  
"I don't know myself,exactly.I was just in class,minding my business and focusing on the lesson,and the next minute I was on the ground,and my vision was blurring,and that's all I remember.It hurts just thinking about it,"he shook his head to clear it of the thought."But what i wanna know is,how'd you know I was in trouble,and how'd you get here?"  
  
"Well,I was in class and the teacher was introducing a new boy in class,the one we saw at the mall.Anthony I think his name was.Anywho,he sat down behind me,and then another teacher bust in and said someone had passed out in your classroom.I had a sinking suspcion it was you,so I raced over to the room and found out it was you."  
  
"Oh,I see.You know that you're gonna get detention for this,right?"He said,a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"And you think I'd miss a chance to rescue you,just because of that?Course not.Besides,you should've seen all of your angry fangirls that were glaring daggers at me."I laughed at this,remembering the looks of all of the furious girls in the hall.  
  
"Yeah,that would've been a pretty sight,"Matt replied while joining me in my laughter."But still,you know I'd rather have you at my rescue anyday."He captured my lips in a sweet kiss after he said this,which I greatly accepted.  
  
"I just hope this isn't a ongoing thing for us though.I think I know how you felt when you said you had a bad vibe,and it didn't feel good at all."With this I closed my eyes tightly as the pain of that feeling came back to me and left.Matt held me closer and looked at me with a great look of concern.  
  
"I'm fine now Matt.It just came back though.But it's nothing now."I said,giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay Tai,if you're sure.But i think we're invovled in something big.I can't explain it exactly,but that's the way I feel now.I'll tell you abou it later though."He rushed out,as the nurse came back in.I understood what Matt was saying though.I felt it too now,and something in my gut told me that it would just get worse in time.  
  
Well,that's the end to this two-parter.See,Matt's fine.I wouldn't kill him or anythin like that,or would I?Lol,just kidding.But on a serious note,I need your opinion on something.I might decide to stop writing fanfiction.I have alot to look forward too,and most of it doesn't give me time to write.And also I feel that my work isn't that great,so why continue,rightOr I might just write songfics and that's it.I feel that I write better songfics than fanfics anyhow.So what do you guys think?Please review with that button in the left corner and tell me how you feel.I would really appriciate it alot.Thank you for reading and I'll cya next time. 


End file.
